bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Chilltown
is the first alliance in Big Brother history. This alliance was formed on Big Brother 2 (US). It consisted of Mike "Boogie" Malin, Shannon Dragoo and Will Kirby. The alliance was later revived when both Mike and Will were brought back for Big Brother All-Stars. When Mike returned as a coach on Big Brother 14, the alliance was recreated with Frank Eudy taking Will's place in the alliance. This alliance is widely regarded as one of the most popular and successful alliances in Big Brother history. Season 2 Members Affiliates Season 7 Members Affiliates Season 14 Members Affiliates History After being crowned the first HOH of the season, Mike "Boogie" Malin along with Shannon Dragoo and Will Kirby created the alliance known as Chilltown. For the first two weeks, things were solid for the alliance as their ally Krista Stegall kept the alliance safe after Mike's HOH reign was over. However, during the third week, Hardy Ames-Hill of the TOP (The Other People) alliance was named Head of Household and nominated both Shannon and Will for eviction seeing them as a threat. Though Will was the target, Shannon caused many disruptions in the house even going as far as using Hardy's toothbrush to clean a toilet. She was successful and was later evicted in a unanimous 9-0 vote. The following week, Chilltown and their ally Krista were once again targeted with Mike being the main target for the week. Due to his many arguments with Kent Blackwelder, the current HOH, Mike was evicted in a 4-1 vote, receiving only the vote of Will. As the last remaining member, Will was forced to fend for himself in the game. Despite all odds being against him, he was able to reach the finals without winning an HOH competition. Will was later crowned the winner of Big Brother 2 (US) over rival Nicole Nilson Schaffrich in a 6-3 vote. Victory The members of the Chilltown alliance were big targets in the Big Brother 2 (US) house, with almost the entire house conspiring against them. The alliance eventually was down to its final member, Will Kirby. Still remaining a target, Will managed to survive each week and made it to the final two without winning a single HOH competition. He won the season by a vote of 5 to 2. The Chilltown alliance were also big targets in the Big Brother 7 house. The Chilltown alliance was also victorious in All-Stars when Mike "Boogie" Malin won by a 6 to 1 vote with Dr. Will casting the winning vote for him. Revival Chilltown was resurrected in All-Stars when both Will Kirby and Mike "Boogie" Malin returned. This season marked the introduction of the infamous ChillTown Phone Calls. MembersCategory:Chill Town Members of the Chilltown Alliance in its origin Big Brother 2 were really Will Kirby, Mike "Boogie" Malin and Shannon Dragoo. Krista Stegall and Justin Sebik were affiliated with the group; however, were not official Chilltown members. In Big Brother 7 or Big Brother All-Stars. Will Kirby and Mike "Boogie" Malin were the only members of the original alliance from Season 2. They also formed fake Sub Alliances with Jase from Big Brother 5, James from Big Brother 6 and Danielle from Big Brother 3 and with Janelle from Big Brother 6. Trivia *This is the first and currently only alliance to have two of its members go on to win the game without anyone defecting from the alliance. **Will was the winner of Big Brother 2 (US) while Mike was the winner of Big Brother All-Stars. *Shannon Dragoo is the only member of the alliance to not return for a future season. **Will returned for Big Brother All-Stars. **Mike returned for Big Brother All-Stars and Big Brother 14. **Frank returned for Big Brother 18. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 2 Alliances Category:Big Brother All-Stars Alliances Category:Big Brother 14 Alliances Category:Big Brother 2